


It All Started At The Coffee Shop

by DeeperShadowsOfRed (SheMovesInTheShadows)



Series: Fanciful Figments; Ed [1]
Category: Ed Sheeran (Musician)
Genre: Angst, Dreams, F/M, Fluff, Other, Smut, any excuse for smut, hot red-head, imagination is better, reality sucks, relationship insecurities
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-07-06
Updated: 2015-07-06
Packaged: 2018-04-07 21:31:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 13,081
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4278618
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SheMovesInTheShadows/pseuds/DeeperShadowsOfRed
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Juggling work and college was a struggle.<br/>Not to mention your relationship with a certain singer/songwriter was going through a rough patch.<br/>Was it time to cut free?<br/>You just needed a sign.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. You Have To Be Kidding?

He was sat on the edge of the sofa, strumming some cords then scribbling on dogeared paper. Humming and frowning from time to time as he played notes over and over in varying orders. Wearing a zipped up hoodie, sleeves rolled up just enought to catch hints of his rainbow bright tatoos. A pair of comfy blue jeans that had seen better days, the ones he wore for lounging. Barefooted, tapping the ground, despite the slight chill that hung on there. Thrown on for casual comfort.

He must have been sat there for quite some time, before I arrived home. Exchanging brief hellos as I entered the apartment, just in from a long shift half. Casting my keys on the counter before heading in to collect come fresh clothes. Feeling grime of the day coating me. The long dried in sweat, from dashing around town, fetching various necessities for work. Dust from building site around the corner and general filth of the rat race.  
Until I had freshened up, it was like I still carried the day with me. And I really liked to leave work at the door before I passed the threshold into the relative sanctuary of home. Listening to the music coming from the living room with interest as I opted for PJs, not like I was planning on leaving the apartment again tonight. Ed was playing something new, sounded slightly more haunting than anything else. The breaks and pauses between notes telling me he was writing down the progress.

He was working, practically swimming in his own thoughts. The lack of conversation telling me it had been one of those slow days. Not as productive as he'd wanted. It was clear almost within moments, just by the moods that accompanied his demeanor, whether he was pleased with his efforts. Not seeing him annoyed yet, but well used to the distraction and weary tiredness that tinged his young temperament.  
An old soul, gentlemanly-ness came through the giddy, typically boyish things he did. I'd become used to his pranks and often impulsive behaviour. After all being the only girl in a family of three boys, it came with the terriority. Saving the more mischievous moments for the lads, he treated me as he thought a lady should be treated. Coming as a welcome change to the jock-ish guys I was usually drawn to.  
Something reeled me to him. Having met a few months back.

I was rushing to get the lunch order for work and literally crashed straight into him. Wearing not only a hood but cap that day. Shielding himself from the unneeded attention that would come his way. (Had I enough sence to know who I was dealing with back then.) Coffee cups wobbling precariously in their carriers.  
"Bloody hell," I'd cursed trying to steady them as pale hands gripped around mine to stop their fall. I was startled by the move, flesh sending a shockwave of electricity. Like he'd been positively charged. But maybe that was my fault, the static in fabric swatches that I'd been dealing with all day, building up no doubth. My breath caught. Trust me to zap someone. Fingers leaving my knuckles quickly. As a crack sparked painfully between us.

The chuckle was filled with distinctive smokers breath," these for me?"

Finally bringing my gaze to settle on their face. The first thing I noticed was blue eyes, the crystal clear color of sea, ocean that was close to a golden beach, lights sparkling through them with laughter, his cheeks dimpled by the smile that played there. Pale skin dotted with a handful of freckles.  
Clean shaven, the face looking like that of a much younger man. His eyes giving away that he was older than he appeared. Creasing slightly at the corners, telling me he was at least in his twenties and not the teenager he came across as. For once I was lost for words. Lost in the blueness and the speckles that danced their way through the clearness. A mixture of darker blues and impossibly light greens.

Aware that I was gawping, having to make a conscious attempt to close my mouth,"sure, what are you a mocha or cappuccino guy?"

Stepping closer to me, he hushed," nothing fancy, just milk and two sugar's."

His musky aftershave wafting towards me. Recognising the smell as one from the Hugo collection. I breathed it in remembering the subtle odor from the men's fragrance counter. It was nice and not overpowering. A good choice.

"You're outta luck. Only decaf, sugar free concoctions here," I shrugged, before rolling my eyes as my mobile buzzed demandingly from the clip belt. It was the work phone. Clunky and cumbersome, having not been updated yet. Trust my department to be the last on the renewal list. And my boss wasnt exactly, pushy with the head honchos, unwilling to fight our corner and get things done. We'd have to wait for the new equipment to trickle down to us eventually.  
I'd only been gone, what, finding the baristas wall clock, fifteen mins!! Damn it, they'd be wondering what was taking so long, hopefully not adding to the already big order. I glanced around for a surface to place down the drinks and deal with the message.

"Here," the stranger had said. Reaching to take the phone from its holder, the move bringing his face ridiculously close to mine, "let me."

I could feel a blush creeping across my ears. As he clicked into the flashing text," Olivia. Staceys meeting with us. Remember the danish.....Rob." He read, clicking on the phone quickly.  
The pastry hanging in a paper bag on my wrist. How forgetful did Robert think I was. We were bogged under sure, but I never got an order messed up to date, I wasn't gonna start now.

"Eh, thanks," I replied confused, as to his continued typing," you don't need to reply. That's my boss."

The statement making him smile, eyes further lighting," I wasn't, just giving you my number. If we keep meeting like this people will talk." He joked, clicking the cell back onto my belt," I'm Ed by the way."

"This is a work phone," I confessed," there's like at least three Eds in there."

"You'll know me, don't worry," he winked, walking towards the counter. About to reply when I heard the door chime open, and my name called.

"Olivia," it was Amy, one of the interns,"I was sent down to give you a hand," she stated. Taking one of the trays off me and a couple of clumsily packaged, lunch bags.

"Right, thanks," I replied, following her to the door, casting a quick glance at the hooded guy. His back still turned from me. Placing his order. Walking past the window to head for our offices, I smiled. That was weird. No one had ever been so forward with me. He struck me as a nice guy.  
Ed, the name rolled over in my head, wanting to check the contact list and see what he meant by, 'I'd know him'. But there wasnt time. Amy and myself had exited the lifts into the bustling office, placing the coffees down around the vast table. Passing out the beverages to their owners, sorting out various samdwitches and wraps, before locking the change back into petty cash.  
Rushing to the conference room once that was done. Chaos pushing out all other thoughts. Being drawn back into swatches and photos, mood boards and flow charts.  
Life would have to wait till later. The humm drum of work called.

It wasn't until past seven, as I reached yawningly to plug the phone into the charging dock with the rest of the crews, that I remembered to retrieve his number. Scanning quickly I found it smiling, under 'Ed, milk2sugars' I forwarded the contact details to my mobile. Deleting it from the work phone. They'd go nuts if I was caught with personal things on it. Only there for business use. I should only add people who were known to the company.  
Stretching wearily I'd left the building, glad that my day had been punctuated by a chance encounter. It broke into the monotonous, stress filled hours. It'd been a while since anyone had shown interest in me, maybe I'd give him a call. I had Saturday free, could meet for lunch or something.  
Or maybe not, he could be a axe-murderer type, my mind wrestled. Might be better to get to know him via text and calls first. Briefly thinking that I'd have to talk to Lisa about this, she'd give me some sound advice. Past experience, leaving me with a bitter taste man-wise. Let her be that voice of reason. My very own agony aunt.

I smiled, plodding quietly down the hall to the shower. Glad she'd talked me into meeting up with him. We'd gone out a few times before Ed made any move to kiss me. I don't know what I'd been so worried about.

Looking at him now immersed in music. Working hard. I couldnt believe exactly who had been so down to earth that day.

We'd been out four times in the space of about 3 wks. Both of us so busy, finding time was proving difficult. Not that I minded, was nice to take things slow and have fun. We'd gone to kinda obscure places, I put it down to the fact he was different. Not one of the crowd, someone who liked to go against the grain instead of with it. Our dates were filled with laughter. Nothing too extravagant but fun none the less.  
Lisa was just back from a trip abroad, and was dying to hear how things were going with the new man in my life. Agreeing to pop by her place after work and fill her in. Ed didn't really talk too much about himself, somehow weaseling the conversation back to me and my week. There wasn't really much to tell her, but I needed my best friends advice none the less. Having been out of the scene for quite some time there were things that were starting to confuse me a little.  
Should I be seeing him more, does he meet the friends yet. Will my constant working drive him away? Previous boyfriends had integrated themselves in my life from day one. Putting themselves into almost every aspect of my life. Pushing for it. Was he even into me? The meetings so casual we were more like friends. Feeling like I was hanging out with a guy mate, not really a typical girl/boyfriend setup. She would set me straight.

It wasnt until I'd met up with Lisa and I choked on my salad, that things started to make sence. We'd been gossiping about work and study. Talk periodically turning to our relationship status. Sitting down for a bite to eat while the TV clammoured in the background, flicking through magazines stacked on her table.  
I'd been laughing at a quiz in Cosmopolitan titled "What kind of lover are you?" Some of the multiple choice questions too ridiculous for words.  
Glancing at the pages in front of her, mid question I nearly died.  
Staring back at me from the glossy pages was Ed. Coffee shop Ed. Grabbing the spread in shock my eyes skimmed the article.

"Ollie," she gasped, cracking me hard between the shoulder blades as I continued to cough," are you ok, what gives?"

Pointing to the open pages in disbelief," thats him." I spat confused. Looking at the freckles and piercing blue eyes that had filled my dreams and life of late. The very face I'd been staring at, across a table, just like we were doing now.

"Yea," she nodded laughing, at my lack of knowledge regarding current musicians," thats Ed Sheeran, you know, ' I wanna be drunk when I wake up, on the right side of the wrong bed." Singing the words to a vaguely familiar song. One we'd danced to in a crowded nightclub.

"No, no, no, no," shaking my head in disbelief and horror," thats coffee shop Ed, they are not the same guy, dont tell me they're the same g..."

She nearly fell over, eyes wide," get outta here, you've been seeing Ed, as in lyrical genius, girls throwing themselves at his feet, Sheeran and you didn't even know?"

Laughing hysterically as I nodded bewildered by the revelation," oh this is priceless, typical You!!" It was to become a joking point between us, she'd never let me live it down. I pushed the article away almost as fast as I'd grabbed it. The headline making me sick with nervous knots. 

'Musical hunk Ed Sheeran comes clean about his new album, talks tattoes, life and what its like being voted one of People Magazines sexiest men.'  
Holy, hell I didn't even want to know what words the article contained. I was too hung up on the fact that I'd been out with him. We'd arranged to meet in less than 24hrs, I couldn't exactly blow him off now, nor could I pretend that I didn't know who he was. Throwing my palms onto my forehead, as I leaned down onto the table.  
What the hell was I gonna do? I couldnt keep seeing him... No wonder he dodged queries about work and his life. My sneeking suspicion that I could be the 'other woman,' growing into something different now. People like him dated models and celebs right, the beautiful people of the world.  
I was a class below, sub-par to such gorgeous visions of attractiveness.  
But Ed was so nice, sweet and handsome and I'd just let him in. Why'd he have to kiss me. Suck me into liking him. Wishing bitterly, that he'd walked into someone else's life and not mine. I couldn't compete with that world, his world.  
Cursing the lips that only days ago brushed mine so heatedly. Damn it, I'd let down my barrier with him, our connection different to others in my life. I needed an escape route now. One that wasn't hurtful and obvious.

Lisa looked at me worriedly, knowing that I was wrestling to find a way out of this predicament already," don't even think about it Ollie," she soothed," Ed likes you and you like him. Don't run now, you wouldn't even be thinking bout ditching him if you hadn't seen that stupid mag."

"He's a celebrity," I argued.

"No, he's a guy," she stated," so treat him like a guy, forget everything else." Forced to agree with her levelheadedness.

"Yeah, but I'll have to tell him, I know his.....career. I can't lie about it. Let's see how quick he severs our communication then, I thought to myself. Nervous about what I'd have to do, but it was the right thing.

Luckily he took it easily enough. Masking any embarrassment with lighthearted joking. It was awkward for a few minutes, then we were back to our usual selves. Chat coming with relative ease. It was like the elephant in the room had been addressed. He no longer needed to hide his choice of rendezvous, under any guises. I was aware now that anywhere we went, was made out of an intention to stay unseen, and give some bit of normalcy to his life. The hectic public eye demanded so much of him.

It was getting even worse lately. Work followed him everywhere. Like now, as he poured over chords and lyrics. Bringing frowns to his brow. Its not that Ed ever really struggled when coming up with words or melody, its just that he was such a perfectionist. Wanting things to be a certain way. He was tired, exhausted really but too stubborn to admit it. Months of burning the candle every which way, showing.  
Knowing he'd only shrug and jut his jaw defensively if I'd dare ask him to take five. It was cute, not done out of any sort of malice but more so out of that headstrong streak of his. When it came to his "wife", that's what I affectionately called his music, only Ed knew best. Was a good idea to let him work through and admit defeat on his own terms.

Opting to turn on the taps and run a bath instead (less sound to distract certain songwriters). I mixed in some bubble bath, watching it froth invitingly. The lavender smell wafting up to instantly soothe my brain and work out the knots in my body. This week had been way too long. Working my crazy shifts and fitting in college work ment practically no time to breathe. Grimancing at my baggy eyed reflection in the mirror, I stuck out my tongue at myself pulling a face until a small shrill cry made me pull away. Frowning while kneeling to look under the toilets U-bend.

"Twizzler, come out of there, " soothing as I called the tabby out from under the toilet.  
He was a stray from an alley near my moms home. She'd found him squeeling the place down. Having three dogs, who were a bit too much of a handful she'd been left with the task of re-homing him. The speckled cat was at least six/seven months old, completely doctored before I agreed to take him. He was great company. The man about the house long before Ed came along. He had an unusual coat. With half a black and white face, the other brown flecked with creams. Having one green eye/one blue to match. Fur a varying mix of colours. In every way a wild cat.  
I'd accidentally trapped him in here with me. The room steadily filling with steamy swirls of smoke. Cracking the door, he scooted out gratefully to the living room. Flicking his fur in annoyance, to shake droplets of moisture off them. Silly boy.  
Steadily applying a cucumber mask to my face, I ran through the last few days again. Sheer amount of stress it had brought. Juggling work and college being an unbridled chore.

Final projects and papers were due in. Having finished my photography assignments last week it was only the more practical stuff I had to submit with the portfolio. Art, design and fashion history. Who would have thought this would be so consuming. Not that I minded if it got me on the path of my dreams, and out of my current position.  
The ease with which I'd entered the world of merchandising surprised me. Must have been graced with the gift of the gab.  
Robert had taken a chance. Training me on the job for a position which usually required at least two years of study. Everything had sunk in quickly and I'd become trusted with increasing responsibilities, not that I minded. The pay was more than my friends were making, but still paled in comparison to the hours and effort put in. Having to take vitamins and tablets daily, just to keep me going. Would the fashion industry not be the same, or worse?  
I sighed sinking further into the bubbles. Well it was too late to worry about things now, having handed in all the required pieces hours ago.

My mind drifted back to the ginger singer, we'd been like boats crossing in the night. He was at the studio or doing promotional work till the early hours, I could never quite wrap my head around his schedule, twenty times more demanding than mine. It was never ending. Having just finished touring he was planning on setting off again, doing lord knows what. He'd told me vague plans on one of my tormented days.

No doubth when I was touseling with clients and models, wardrobe and every little problem that seemed to be chucked my way in the bizarre job of mine. On those days I could take in no new information, everything a blurr of colours and sounds.  
Well at least I had some time off from the rat race, planning it nicely to coincide with the last of my project work. Hopefully the portfolio would hold up to the heavy scrutiny and pass the exams demanded of it. If not I would have to redo the year, a prospect I despised.  
Begrudgingly getting out of the now tepid water, my fingers and toes wrinkled up like prunes, I threw a towel around my dripping hair, turban style. Grabbing the body lotion and starting to smoothe a layer of its moisture into parched skin. Heavy lighting in work succeeding in sapping it of all life. Stage bulbs needed for the various photoshoots, baring down on flesh unendingly as I tweaked and retouched scenes for hours on end. The spread a promotional piece for our stores new furniture line.

"Hey," there was a muffled call, followed by a sharp rap on the door. My heart skipped, deep in a world of my own. Rolling my eyes, chiding myself. Ed probably needed the loo and here I was hogging it yet again.  
Opening the door slightly, I peeked around, not yet dressed I wanted to see if it was urgent. Only to have my ringing phone shoved in my direction, before I could say a word.

"T...thanks," the stammer annoying me slightly. Hoping it wasn't work calling already with some big problem.  
Last time I was for a lost model, who was positively freaking out in an unknown part of town, having taken a wrong turn. Rob had rang me, knowing I was local enough to go and rescue her. A gesture I'd got a rather icy thanks for and the complaint that this town wasn't signposted enough.  
Glancing at him. Ed hadn't even looked my way once. Hand lingering on the fingerboard, plectrum in his mouth. Returning to retrieve it before strumming again, once I'd taken the cell. Watching his ginger frame move back down the hall, distractedly humming again.  
Twizzler eyeballed him from the corner, readying himself to pounce. When he wasn't asleep the young feline was a menage, Ed dodged the attack as he launched out on back paws. He was used to cats, their temperament not phasing him as the singer reached down to scoop the now purring cat into his arm. Having brushed itself against his calf's calmly, he was placid enough to handle. The animal was crazy, hyperactive one moment, gentle the next.  
Phone getting louder with each ring I clicked the answer button. Closing out the door once more.

"Hey Lisa," happy to hear my best friend excitedly chattering on the other end of the line, and not my boss.

"So what d'ya say,"she thrilled,"you up for it?"

Lisa wanted to go out and celebrate the end of her own exams. She had been doing so much study lately the past couple of weeks, that we'd only managed to keep in touch by phone a handful of times. Our usual meeting for lunch halted until the schedules eased up. It was hard to imagine my crazy, running club friend as a lawyer, yet that's the field that interested her when we went to apply for college. She had plenty of brains, so the exams would be nothing to her.

"Uh, yea. I guess,' my reply hesitant as I hooked the phone between shoulder and chin to rub the towel on my hair, wringing out excess drops from it.

"Oh c'mon Ollie. We deserve it," she continued. Making me smile, it was hard to say no to her. There was only a couple of people that called me Ollie, and she was one of them. Knowing I hated how old Olivia, made me sound. My parents must have had a senior moment when naming me, I was convinced of it.

"All right," I agreed, as she squeeled on the other end.

"Feels like we haven't been out in forever,' Lisa chatted, satisfied now that we would paint the town red, so only the details needed sorting out,"I don't wanna remember my name by the time we're done!"

Laughing somewhat nervously,"its not gonna be one of those wake-up-in-china, no-shoes, no-purse nights is it?" Recalling our more wilder days. Never knowing what insane stunt we'd get involved in thinking it was a great idea.

"Pfftt, I wish,"she tutted," not if Gary has anything to do with it. He hates it when I get tipsy."

My back instantly prickling,"so Gary's coming?"

Aware of what was to come next. The four or us, out on the town. A couple of couples!  
Double dates spelled bad things where we were concerned. There were times when our previous partners hated each other so intensely they came to blows. Prompting us to speedily dump them. Gary and Ed had met a couple of times, but that was just in passing. While we were out finishing lunch or dodging into some shops. The encounters brief enough. Gary was a pretty good guy. A few years older than us, with a maturity to the way he carried himself. He was an English teacher. Having just taken on his first position since finishing his degree. Not Lisa's usual type, but we each decided to give someone new a chance. It was proving quite a good choice.  
Our boyfriends hadn't had the joy of a proper double date, night out with us yet, and the thought of it had started to make me nauseous.

"Yea, that's ok isn't it? Thought it might be nice for them to get to know each other. And more importantly, for me to see if this one meets my stamp of approval."

"Of course," I giggled, Lisa cracked me up. As if Ed, sweet Ed sat strumming his guitar, while cradling a cat Ed, would not meet her high standards for me. I'd sworn off bad boys, since the last ray of sunshine thought he could lay a hand on me. She was adamant that I pass every guy through her rigorous testing since then. I hadn't told her he was practically living in my apartment when he wasn't on the road, the very thought would send her batty. Gary knew about as much about him as she did. Not that I was hiding him away. Its just that he was a busy guy.  
We'd ended the conversation, quickly enough. I was eager to get dressed. Having promised to text her as soon as I knew Ed was definitely free for tomorrow nights schenanagans. Part of me hoping he had plans, the other wanting him to get some time to chill with Lisa, she was my best friend after all. And the longest thing they'd actually said to each other was regarding the crumminess of the weather.

Walking down the corridor I spied him still working away. Apparently not even noticing that it was getting dark out. His silhouette framed by the street lights just outside the window. Hair a glowing flame of curls. Man was he in need of a trim, I thought offhandedly, going over to pull the shades, clicking on the lamp as I passed. He looked a bit dazed, but continued right on playing. Not really needing his eyes to see the cords he wanted.

Every groove and pull of the guitar one he was accustomed to. Knowing by instinct if the strings were even starting to ebb before they did.  
Twizzler had retired to his bed. Happily curled up between the folds of his fleece blanket. The usual mouse dragged into the cushioned softness with him. It was a furry toy, one I'd picked up by chance in a pound store. A mouse that chirped every time it was moved. Having a pouch you could fill with catnip. The toy had become one of his favourite playthings, batted all over the apartment repeatedly. Dragging it around in his mouth or paws by its fraying tail. A strange creation to match a funny feline. Made for each other.

Looking out at the rainy street below, I was increasingly glad, that I didn't have to venture out tonight. The paths were practically empty, save a few brave souls rushing home from work. It was too cloudy to see any moon or stars, not even a hint of them in the blue/black darkness. Closing the shades, I turned my attention back to my companion.  
If I could even call him that right now, seeing how immersed in work he was. Shaking my head at the earphones slung around his neck, his phone sitting on the table amongst paperwork. They weren't even plugged into anything, probably forgot they were on him. Noting again how different we were.  
I preferred the small buds that sat way down in your ear, snug and immovable as I went about the day. Doing my morning jog or simple clean up around the flat. Eds were big Beats ones, that covered half of his face, totally blanketing his ears and sealing out any background sounds. Perfect for a musician I guess.  
He was humming again, biting his lip, eyes closed still frowning. Sighing frustrated as he, restarted the last tangle of notes. Something wasn't working for him, although it sounded fine to me. His body was tense, shoulders knotted from hunching over the guitar. Leaning over to the coffee table he scribbled through some lines before lumbering back over the instrument.  
I may as well not be here, I mused. Glancing at the stubble that dappled his chin, he hadn't shaved in at least a couple of days. Crossing the small distance from the window to the couch quietly. I placed a hand on the earphones, pulling them slightly to take them off his neck.

Ed startled a little, clearly not aware I was behind him,"Jeez, you sacred me.."

"Sorry," I chuckled apologetically," you look stressed. Have you eaten?"

He nodded, strumming softly," yea I grabbed something earlier."

"Uh-huh," my reply sarcastic,"how long ago was that? C'mon you need to eat."

"Maybe later,I'm good for now," he said hurriedly. Already jotting down some more notes. He wasn't even listening, seconds later going back to scribble and rewrite them.

"Ed," I sighed. He was going to burn out if he kept up this pace. This was supposed to be when he relaxed, but it was gradually being filled up by everything else.

He flicked blue eyes my direction," I promise, as soon as I've got this right."

Placing his Beats down on the couches arm, I brought my hands back to his shoulders, to massage them, just to see how tense he actually was, or whether my vision decieved me. Even Beethoven took breaks I was sure of it.

"You're like a pretzel!" I frowned, finding a bricked mess of muscles, beginning to knead them out. Feeling Ed relax slightly at the touch, before he went to move away.

"Babe, I just need to finish this," he shrugged," been at it all day so.."

"So continue," I replied, "I won't make a sound. Promise." Smile playing at my lips.

"I need to concentrate," he answered, not daring to look at me. Pretty sure he knew that I was grinning.

"Then, concentrate?" I punctuated my words by rubbing thumbs hard over his shoulders once more. He creaked his neck left and right, the tension beginning to leave him slowly," you can multitask Ed. Let me get rid of these kinks, while you work. You'll feel better."

"Ok," he answered wearily," just a couple of minutes." He started strumming again. Feeling his movements as I continued working out the knots across his blades. They were loosening gradually, the task made much slower and more cumbersome by the fact that I wasnt working directly on skin, but through the fabric of his hoodie. Was pointless even attempting to snake my hands under the material unless it was open. Leaning a bit closer to him I unzipped the top. Battling between his moving arms and guitar. Smell of cigs and his cologne touching my nostrils.  
He locked eyes with me, my hair catching loosely on his stubbled cheek  
Raising an eyebrow to question my motives.

"What?" I mumbled, "keep playing. I cant do anything with this in the way."

"You're such a distraction," he replied, leaning forward to shrug it off, pick in his teeth once more. Settling back onto the seat in his T-shirt.

"Nonsense," I whispered close to him, as my palms met his shoulders. Fingers reaching to tease at the neck of his T-shirt. His breath hitched as I ran them along the ridged fabric and up towards his ear. A shiver of thrill ran through my ribs, as his gaze twinkled darkly at me.  
I brought my lips to his earlobe, snaking my tongue along it slowly, before sucking gently. He breathed harsh through his teeth, as I began licking and sucking a path down his neck. His hands tensed on the guitar that he still held tightly in them. My palms easing down his chest, careful to avoid sensitive nipples, for now. Ed leaned back on the couch with a tormented sigh.

"Tease," he grumbled as I stopped my caresses.

"Don't you have a song to finish," I taunted, leaning my elbow down onto the back of the couch. Our faces inches apart, " that was the deal right? I massage, you compose."

"You cheated," he whispered, bringing his mouth closer to mine.

"I never," smiling while moving my face away from him, preventing the kiss I knew he wanted," learn to read the fine print Mr Sheeran."

Righting myself, allowing massage to work along the back of his neck, dipping down the looseness of the top to brush along first one shoulder then the other. He was twisting back into the steady motion of my hands along tense flesh. Inhaling deeply. I loved the feel of his skin, the touch of it always igniting mine. Veins pulsing excitedly. Trailing fingers down to his chest, nails scratching across steadily, he tensed. Cracked sound escaping his mouth as I raked across each rise and fall slowly before stopping once more. Leaning against the chair enjoying the sight and nearness of him.

Moving over he took my head in his hand, cupping behind neck. Lips meeting mine with skill. Working over them hungrily. Breathing heavy from both of us. His tongue slicking along them as I opened up to him. Stubble grazing me as we explored each others mouths. Cigarette hanging hot on him, I could practically taste it. My heart was thumping. The beat loud and unsteady. Hands gripping at the couch that seperated us. My legs getting shaky.  
Unsteady, to match the breath I couldn't catch. Ed always knew how to play it. Intense one minute, soft and gentle the next. He broke the kiss, standing up to take the guitar strap up and off his body. Placing it down hastily as he stepped around the furniture to join me.

His hands going straight for my face once more. Lacing fingers through my hair, as he brought himself in for another embrace. I leaned into him. Grasping at the waist of his tshirt, bringing our bodies together. Unmistakable heat, hardening below his hips.  
He grunted against my mouth as I bit his lip, forcing him to step closer. Head swimming as my back came flush with the cold wall. His hands had dropped to touch me. One holding us close together at the stomach the other trailing up under my top.

"Ed," I gasped as he took my breast in his hand. Pulling and stroking harsh fingers across the puckered flesh. His mouth leaving mine to kiss a line along my jaw to my ear. Paying me back, for the assault on his own lobe, by dancing his lips along it.

I grabbed fistfuls of his copper locks, pulling him closer in bliss. Need rising in my stomach. Arching my body against his subconsciously. Wanting him.  
"Maybe I should finish that song after all," he breathed against my skin, feeling the smile along my neck. Letting of me and stepping back. Admiring his handiwork. Cheeky smirk on his face.

"You have to be kidding," I panted, shocked by the statement. My body yearning to be close to his once more," Ed? Really?"

He nodded," yep, 'gotta read the fine print Olivia'," he joked. His features becoming knotted in mock seriousness.  
Taking a step towards him I pulled my pyjama top off, standing barechested smiling sweetly. Brazenly even.

"Sure, you go back to work sweetie," I replied, "I can amuse myself." The statement having the desired effect. Eyes darkening further as they coarsed my exposed skin. His exhale deep. Taking in the sight, my insides shivering with nerves.  
Ed yanked his own T-shirt off, pulling me to him quickly, groaning as our naked flesh met heatedly together. His mouth was working its way across from one breast to the other, licking and sucking hard, hands reaching around to grasp my bottom tightly.

I stretched hurriedly down to undo his jeans. Thankful he was wearing a baggy enough pair for me to push them off easily. Reaching into the boxers I held his hot length, easing it out of the elastic. He hissed contentedly as I began caressing him. Moves quick and fluid. Massaging the tip before pulling along his hardness once more. His hips were grinding against my moves, increasing in rhythm. I trailed my tongue slowly down his chest, across the stubbled ridges of his stomach. Dropping to my knees before him.  
Glancing up,as I ran my lips across his wet tip. A shiver running through his body, as our eyes met. I licked him slowly, before biting my lip.

"Fuck, Ollie," he cursed as I took his length in deep. Sucking the strangely salty taste that came with it. I was taking him as much as I could before pulling back, running my tongue along the ridge, separating the throb from the pulse. Getting accustomed to him, having long hungry mouthfulls with each suck. Working lips and tongue with varying speed and softness.  
I sighed around his hardness, the vibrations making his legs buck into me. Tremble working through me, knowing he was so close to loosing himself. Loving that I could please him like this. Holding what I couldn't fit into my mouth tight in my palms, I began sucking and bobbing in earnest. Groaning and mumbling against him. Ed thrust into me, his hands lacing through my hair once more. Breaths coming in pants as he neared his climax. Passion for him gripping me hard as the moves became more laboured.  
I felt the twitch, moments before he shuddered and shot into my throat. Forcing myself to hold him as I swallowed. Fighting a battle not to gag, as the heat coated the back of throat and roof of my mouth in spurts. Spasms shook his body as his hips locked, shaking against my head. He was muttering breathless words and curses, low and satisfied, as the last slivers of oblivion left his body. His hands released my hair, and I thankfully let him drop from me. My jaw sore from the continued open stance. Eds pupils were blown and dilated as his eyes gazed at me.

"God, babe," he breathed, running his thumb along my lower lip," I wasn't too rough was I?"

I shook my head bewildered, " of course not."

"I just..."he rubbed his hand sheepishly along the back of his neck, spiking up the baby strands of dampened ginger hair as he did," I wasn't expecting...you know.. .You caught me off guard."

I leaned into him once more, pressing my lips to stubbled cheek. Cheeks that were now turning pink with embarrassment for some reason.  
He was so considerate, not like my ex's. Once your on your knees, game over. You were asking for it. Offer accepted and taken full advantage of.  
Ed stroked my face softly. Concern still etching itself there.

"I'm fine," I giggled," not like I went five rounds with Mike Tyson, or anything."

"Just checking," he whispered. Pulling me closer to him, our bodies dotted with sweat. Hot against each other. My mind filling with nothing but a need to somehow get closer to him. Heart beating wildly to match.  
His hands smoothed along my flesh determined, sending currents of butterflies to my pelvis. Fingers working along me, like the groves of his guitar. Body tensing and melting as he delved lower, deeper. Watching with heady fascination as his tattooed arms worked their magic against my flesh.

"God, Ed," I moaned as he found his way between my thighs. Fingers massaging and coaxing the bud buried there. Satisfied grin playing on his face as he dipped his head to pull my breast into his waiting mouth. Nipping the tender flesh between his teeth, before sucking and kneading it to distraction. Hitching up my thigh, to get better access. Knee resting on the couch around his waist, he mumbled contentedly. My inside a mess of yearning as he continued his expert touches. Rubbing his lips and stubble slowly from my shoulder to neck, lingering there before licking teasingly along my jawline. He was driving me to distraction. My hands clasping his arms tightly, tense pleasure gripping them. Growing with fervor as he groaned.

Arching into him, his probed deep inside me. Calloused digits sending flames to my core, thumb perfectly positioned to continue tormenting the sensitive bud. I was panting and whimpering as shivers edged their way through my chest. His breathing heavy once more as his mouth posessed mine. Spurred on by my gasps and pants he doubled his efforts. Quickening the assault on my sences.  
I was twisting, coiling towards release. Mind swimming in lights. Clutching him tight. The feeling too exquisite to describe. Playing his name over and over in my mind. Trying not to cry it out, as my world was being so fantastically rocked. Our skin shuddering against each other. Flesh sparking off flesh.

"Olivia," he mouthed, harshly on my lips. The sound of my name said so intensely sending me over the edge.  
Spirited to another world, rocked in pleasure. Vaguely aware that he was holding me tighter, my core too engorged with waves of abandon to appreciate it fully. Lost at sea.  
Haze clearing lazily from my mind. I returned to Ed kissing me on the shoulder.

"Shall we go to bed?" He asked, voice barely audible. Nodding in agreement he took my hand linking fingers through mine, leading the way to our room. Following him unsteadily, legs still jelly.

I'd missed Ed, missed our easy chatter, our flirtations and closeness. This felt like coming home. A bit of relief from the stress the world demanded of us. They could all just melt away. The door that secured the apartment, may as well have been holding out the whole world. Nothing else existed. Only us, here and now.  
Biting my lip, tryng to convince myself that this was real. As I had done everyday since we met. The wiry haired man pulling me down with him onto the pillows was actually here. Tracing the bold colours and designs that covered his arms. Their steady ascent to the milkyness of his pale torso lying next to me. Fingers wrapping through my hair as he watched me slowly bring my lips to his. Parting them quickly with my insistant tongue. His smile brief as we deepened the kiss, falling into each others arms.  
Tonight Mr Sheeran you don't belong to them, the screaming masses, the music industry and media. Right now, here, you were mine. And you didn't seem to care.


	2. Double Date Blues

"Lisa," I waved excitedly as I came to hug my friend tight. She was wearing a dress that we'd bought on a previous shopping trip. A floating pink one which clung to her in all the right places. Kicking out at the knees, perfect for dancing. We'd tryed on the same design, I opted for red. The style really more suited to her. I had to admit defeat and go for a more structured dress. Needing the fabric to give me more support. My build not quite as slim and athletic as hers.   
She'd picked out a body con style for me to try next. Similar to ones made a "must-have" by the likes of Kim Kardashian. And I was forced to admit it worked, my reflection in the stores mirrors a pleasant one.

"Gotta give them some booty," she smiled, slapping me playfully. Still not believing that she'd talked me into buying the kinda revealing number, let alone wearing it tonight. I admired her appearance once more. Wishing I could pull of the daring shade.  
Her golden hair and a light completion perfect to pull off the deepened, pink fabric. Any lighter a tone it would make her look too much like a Barbie doll. An image she despised, having been compared to the plastic figure on many occasions. Her perfect body matching the toys build, almost exactly. Lisa tended to avoid anything that would make her appear any more like the childhood plaything.

"Ollie, ooohhh its been too long," she greeted, squeezing me tight. Letting go rather hesisitantly. She was nervous about tonight too, hoping she'd picked the rightplace. Suitable for our whole group. Moving shyly to hug Ed, who was stood sheepishly behind me.   
He wanted to join us as soon as I'd mentioned it last night. But on the quiet cab ride, I got the distinct impression that he was having second thoughts. Opting for dark jeans and quite a nice fitted shirt, it'd taken me a while to convince him that they wouldn't care what he wore. We were going to a backstreet club, off the beaten track. One Lisa claimed was frequented by the lawyers and accountants etc of the world. Having been there before, it was quite an unknown destination to the usual masses. Those who may be familiar with the singer, and cause un-needed attention. "Hey, Gary," I greeted as he planted a kiss on each cheek swiftly. Thankful that his casual wardrobe matched Eds and would no doubth set him at ease. He was a bit hung up at times, not wanting to come off as scruffy.

"Olivia, Ed. Come this way we've got a table round here," he stated smiling as he shook Eds hand briefly, before leading the way. Turning the corner and heading to a secluded table. Gary took my elbow leading the way to the booth he spoke of.   
Ed and Lisa were chatting easily behind us. Turning my attention back to him, satisfied that they were getting along just fine.  
Gary was easy to chat with. We talked at length about college and exams. How he was fitting in at the local elementary school, and the challenges he was having with a couple of students. Class life not changing much from when we attended school. The jokers, bullies and misfits, closely resembling my own before college. Character remaining the same, only names changing.  
He had seen the recent ad campaign for Zegna suits emblazoned on billboards all over town. And was quite interested in the fact that our store would be stocking that particular modern brand.   
Realising now that Gary favoured a more trendy style, than teachers I'd known growing up. He had good taste, the line had some nice aspects to it. Tailoring brilliantly designed. I'd admired the skill taken to craft such garments, much to Robs approval. He knew if the campaign was to be successful, the more positive input the better.  
"The concept is quite eye-catching," he stated as Ed and Lisa finally sat down to join us," like pieces of a puzzle, really made my drive into the city center interesting."

"Yea," I nodded, "we had to keep most of the original merchandising points, but Robert got the go ahead to put an English twist on the models, bring it more to market for the store."

"What's this?" Lisa queried lacing her fingers through Gary's as she placed her purse down.

"The Zegna posterwork," he caught her up, as I nodded in agreement," you've seen them dotting the motorway, advertising Olivia's store."

"Oh yea,"she said lighting up recognising the boards he spoke of," And Matt looks great, that lemon shirt really sets off his face. Good choice over cream the other lad was wearing."

I smiled. Matthew James was a mutual acquaintance of ours. Having met him while doing a 6wk fitness program last year. When we'd signed up as part of the ritual New year resolution. He was an aspiring male model, who was more interested in dating Lisa than training beside her. Not that she noticed, or cared. We were there for one thing and one thing alone. To become goddesses for spring/summer. A fad that didn't last too long as we gorged on chocolate icecream to celebrate the end of the torture.

"Got a bit of a Matt-crush going on here," Gary teased, as she nudged him playfully.

"Give ova, he's cute that's all," she warned, before turning back to me," Did you ever find his watch, by the way? Keeps mentioning it every time we meet."

"I'm pretty sure he wasn't wearing one, we turned the place upside down but nothing. Not like he described anyway. Maybe if he comes in, checks lost and found. Trust me you wouldnt believe what models leave behind. Get him to give me a call, or drop round the office," continuing, as Ed shifted beside me. Arms crossing on his chest almost defensively, glancing at him told me nothing as his gaze was elsewhere. Watching the people dancing not far from us, probably hoping he wouldn't be recognised.

"God, Ollie that glitter stuff, he had to scratch it off, should've seen the state of him down gym. The lads really took the mick,"she laughed," was like working out beside a pixie."

Chuckling at the thought, being drawn back to our conversation, I agreed with her," tell me bout it, Amy bought the real heavy duty kind, I was washing it out of my hair for weeks. We didn't even realise till too late. Mind you the models were warned to get a good body scrub and it would be gone."

"Ppfft, like Matt would damage that skin with a deep exfoliant. Big baby."

Matthew kept himself fully conditioned and in excellent shape. Damn, he probably had more beauty products than I did. Lisa was right he would huff and puff around for hours, moping over the fact that his flesh had gone pink from anything abrasive.  
He complained that we were being too rough, when myself and Amy had layered him up for the second half of the shoot. A dream like sequence, to tease the audience before unveiling the collection. Apparently the glitter was 'uncomfortable', we should have gone with shimmer instead.   
Arguing with him to keep it down before the photographer lost his temper, the idea being his big vision. The endevor pointless, as he flounced around, forcing the shoot to be confined to six shots before stating he could take no more, like a prima donna.   
Luckily we'd got what was needed. It was doubthful Matt would be called back next time we wanted male models. Leaving a bitter taste in his wake. Such a big whinger for a relatively handsome guy. The character trait an unattractive one to those who weren't equally as shallow as himself.

Gary shook his head laughing,"women eh? Don't get them started."

"I know, right? Especially about buff lads," Ed smiled weakly in response, shifting once more, "So this shoot was a pretty big deal right?" He turned to me quearingly. Shooting me a weird look. A hint of icyness behind the usually warm blue eyes.

I shrugged," kinda, its the first time Zegna will be sold over here, so yea it was crazy getting things sorted. Had us pull a few all nighters, just to get things done. Typical Rob."

Our drinks arrived along with some complementary chips. I glanced at Lisa knowing this was her doing. Thankful for the chance to stop talking about work, and onto more cheerful topics. Ones that would hopefully break down the frostyness Ed had begun shooting my way. He was covering something but barely so. At least I could focus on our companions and not dwell on the continuing strangeness that was appearing through the cracks in mine and Eds relationship.

"From one classy bird to another, cheers doll. How'd you know to bring out the small arteliary first," I mocked, turning Lisa's way.

"Well sugar, much as I love ta see you messy, I needs you coheierent til the curtain call," she winked, as we fell into our own coded language. The lads looking a bit freaked out but finding the funny side our strange banter. Chatter turned to lighter things, holiday plans, how friends and family were getting on and just random talk of recent movies seen and yet to be seen.  
Gary got on swimmingly well with Ed, the two guys swapping seats so they could be close enough to talk without shouting over the increasing music. Which was probably a God send, being sat next to Ed was proving somewhat awkward. It was like we were trying to play couple, compete with the one that faced us. Lisa and her boyfriend were so in sync with each other, flirty, joking, constantly touching each other in some small way. Whether holding hands, or an arm casually looped across shoulder, a hand on knee. It was like they were just an extension of one another, and their love oozed forth.

Myself and Ed were barely making eye contact. His attention on being good company to my friends. Somewhat neglecting to remember me. Forcing me to once more question our validity dating one another. At the start it was all laughter and fun, butterflies and sneaky rendezvous. But now, things had changed dramatically. I'd practically had to throw myself at him last night to get him to notice me. He'd fallen asleep pretty fast, exhaustion kicking in. As I laid in the dark, listening to his snoring, staring at the walls a sad realisation washed over me. Maybe this was the end. He had moved on, outgrown me or found someone more fitting his status. The late night studio sessions an escape from the truth. Avoiding the talk. The "its not you it me" discussion. Maybe he wanted me to do the vile deed, be the one to bring it up. Take on the role of dumper. It sure felt that way.

I hadn't even had the chance to talk to him when I got up, he was already gone. The hasty note magnitized to the fridge saying he'd be back around seven. Enough time to wash up and get set for the night out. Well, I thought vacantly, here we go again. There would be no chance today for us to hash things out. Avoiding the issue yet again. I trudged over to feed Twizzler and put on some toast. The past 24hrs still played out in my head as my best friend took my hand.

"So," Lisa said pulling me up with her as we headed for the dance floor to let loose while the lads chatted on. Lost in conversation," how are things with you guys?"

I shrugged, dancing in step with her," ok I guess."

She raised an eyebrow," spill Ollie, I know you."

Sighing I twirled around, turning my back to our boyfriends," its probably time to call it a day Lisa. Honestly, being from two different worlds is not as romantic as everyone makes out," I moved into whisper to her," He's done, just hasn't worked out how to say it."

"Ladies now," she stated linking her arm through mine as we weaved through crowds to the bathroom,

Shimmying past a small cluster of women at the basins we squeezed into a small space.

"Jesus, Lisa. What gives this is not some top security information?" I argued as makeup was applied and retouched on various faces around us. As if the boys could have heard us over the noise even if they tried.

"C'mon I need details, give me specfics, who said what?" She demanded, apparently jumping to the conclusion I was reacting to something I'd heard.

"No one, said anything," my response quick. She always thought I was too easily swayed by what other people thought.

"Kay, so what did Ed say," she continued, I rolled my eyes , shrugging, to her dismay," lemme get this straight. No one said anything. HE hasn't done anything. Yet your adamant he's not happy because....wait is it something you read?!"

"No!" I reasoned, trying to calm down Lisa's mode of questioning, "of course not. I'm not stupid I block that stuff out."

She crossed her arms regarding me with mocking disbelief," what all of it?"

"Yes," my answer short," I just, you know. Have this feeling. We're done."

"So you're splitting up then? Can I ask why?"

"I didn't say that... Not exactly. But look, he's Away," I said choosing my words carefully aware of the company around us," quite a bit and truth be told, Women are drawn to him. I want out, before my heart gets shattered..."

It was like a bulb flashed on in her head. Lisa's eyes lighting up with a sneaky smile. Without even saying it, she knew what was eating at me more than my insistent worries of his investment in our relationship. Something I wouldn't readily admit to anyone. I was falling, had fallen for the wiry haired singer.

"Ollie? Do you?" the question on the tip of her tongue, shooting her a warning look so as she wouldn't say it. Make the feeling any more real. Biting the inside of my cheek distractedly," then you can't just walk away, god you'll regret it. Trust me, you'll regret it."

"Look," I whispered, not actually believing what I was about to say," if its destiny, we'll meet again. If not,well, it sure was a fun ride."

We had been slowly drifting apart, unsure of wheither it was time spent away, or if someone else was on his mind. Ed was attractive and successful, a diamond in the rough. I always expected him to be drawn to women more worthy of him, leaving me wondering if my constant worrying over that had come true. There was no shortage of roaring beauties clammouring to fill his arms and bed. I shook off the last thought with disgust. Mind drawn to picturing him with someone else making me sick with envy.   
I had to end this, break free from him before my nightmare came true. It would kill me ending things but I couldn't continue living this way. In constant torment. Is he, isnt he? Who's he with? Questions always present when he was away. I avoided papers, magazines, any social media, for fear of what I'd find. Hardly a healthy way to live.   
Screw, my stupid heart. Breaking it a bit now would save picking up fragments of it later. Pieces that may be irreplaceable.

Not wanting to dwell on my decision, I changed the subject," so you and Mr Burns, it goes well?"

Better to put the spotlight onto her relationship. Cracks in my own only too visible.  
She laughed, babbling on about their impending holiday to Cancoon. How well she got on with his sister and parents. Gary fitted in nicely to her own family, having no siblings, her parents seemed to adopt him as a son already. Smiling, with joy for her, I could see wedding bells in the distance.   
It was possible. No man had ever treated her this well. Made her chase her aspirations instead of quashing them. They stood side by side taking on the world together, reminding me of my own parents, before my Dad had passed away.

Yep, I'd be surprised if they didn't get hitched further down the line. They completed each other so well. 

Heading back to dance after a quick gossip. Twisting and twirling around with a very giddy Lisa. Her excitement rubbing off on me as we laughed and sang along with the music. Catching a glimpse at the corner booth, seeing the lads still heavy in talk. Ed glanced at me over the rim of his pint, lip hesitating slightly before he took a sip. I'd been mid-twirl, holding Lisa's hand over her head as she spun underneath, biting my lip to stop a giggle. The sight catching him off guard, and for a moment I thought I saw the old Ed. The old, grab my hand and run through the rain, guy that took my breath away. But it was gone before I could appreciate it. His face dipping back into the conversation he was locked in with Gary. Trying to shake off the hurt that snaked its way through me. Tonight was proving to be torture.   
Pretty usual for double dates I guess. Ones I'd been on anyway. This was a new twist, everyone getting along bar us. Usually it was the guys that didn't like each other, putting up with the night for our sake. But this outing made things clear. Ed and I were facing other directions. Our paths forking away from one another. The relationship on its dying legs.

"We'll have to do this again mate," Gary stammered, giving Ed a bear hug, before planting his usual kisses on my cheek,"real soon kay. Make sure?"

I nodded, giggling as Lisa took his unsteady arm to lead him into the cab, "you know we're not leaving yet." I joked. Getting in the front beside the driver. Watching as Ed squeezed in beside Lisa, slightly tipsy himself.

"Where to?" He asked gruffly as I gave him Lisa's address. Gary was staying with her, having parked his car at her parents house. I wanted to make sure they got there in one piece. He had drank quite a bit tonight, making the English Teacher a job to keep upright.

"One second," I told the driver as we all got out to ease a stumbling Gary up the steps. Thankfully Lisa's Dad was on hand to get him in safely. Exchanging brief hugs with my best friend, I headed for the cab. Getting in quickly, aware the meter was still running, we waved goodbye through grubby windows. The vehicle was in need of a good clean. Both inside and out. Noticing the papers peeking out from under the seats in front of me. Stale air lingering like a mist around us. Giving the address to my apartment block. He zipped off. Taking the longer, less scenic route. No surprise there. The journey was quiet and somewhat strained.

"You ok?" I asked eventually, attempting to slip my hand in Ed's. He merely nodded moving out of my reach, placing the palm flat down on his jeans. His face still. Serious in a way I'd never seen before, refusing to look at me. Drawn to the trees and brickwork flying past, as the drive continued.  
Feeling somewhat dejected, I blinked back prickling water that stung my eye. Had I done something to piss him off? His current icyness a mystery. If he was going to break things off, I wish he'd get it done already.  
Our taxi driver gave a quick glance of disinterest through the rearview, as we pulled up outside my block.

"Thanks," I stated leaning in, reaching for my purse to pull out some money. Wanting to get out of this atmospheric nightmare quickly. Fumbling clumsily in haste. Purse working its way to the bottom of my handbag. Typical.  
Ed beat me to the punch. Paying and tipping the surly man, before getting briskly out. Slamming the car door hard, before coming around to hold the steel frame open for me, as I exited from my side. Still the gentleman despite everything.

"Thanks," I mumbled, attempting again to catch his eye. I hated when he paid for things. Made me feel really crappy. I had my own money, and was watchful withhow I spent it. College ate up most of the wages I made. But still left enough to survive and have fun. Live the symbolic, carefree life of a student. Being brought up to be independent, liking to pay my own way. He knew it agitated me when he waded in so quickly in financial matters. It ment a lot to me that I was able to look after myself, friends, family, who ever needed it. Never wanting anyone to do that for me. More comfortable giving, than receiving. Always had been.

"Uh huh," Eds sounded answer, couldn't even be described as words. We walked to the complexes entrance. Creaking open the heavy green door and holding it that way until I passed and walked into the building.   
Chunking up the steps, was conducted in more silence, giving ample time for me to fish out the keys before reaching the landing. Not wanting to be caught searching again. The cab situation embarassment enough. Scooting the door open quickly before Twizzler made a break for it. Finding him using the litter tray. Padding over to us happily. At least someone was glad to see me, I mused picking him up to rub his purring head.

"Hey fuzz ball," sighed wearily as he continued his greeting, meowing as I made way to the kitchen. He knew treats came from that particular room. The cries getting louder, mixing them with purrs as I continued fussing over him. Twizzler was the most vocal cat I'd known, but his temperment always a nice one. Heading to the fridge to get out the remainder of his cat milk, to pour into his bowl. Ed tousled his hair, before bending down to stroke the cat, who was now happily lapping up the white liquid.

This was silly. We were grown ups and needed to act that way. Ed couldn't continue this treatment without at least telling me what was going on.

Reaching down to pull off my heels," so are we gonna talk? You've been quiet all night, whats up?"   
I asked watching as he sat and pulled at the laces of his runners.

Jaw tightening as he shirked them off," was I quiet?"   
Crossing my arms wearily, thinking maybe this was it finally, the swan song.

"With me anyway," I stated," you were perfectly fine with Lisa and Gary. Have I done something?"

He kept his lips tightly closed, seeing his tongue run across his teeth as he rose to chuck the runners into the corner. Unbuttoning the top two buttons of his shirt, remaining silent. Really? Back to this again.

I stepped towards him,"Ed? Talk to me?" Planting myself firmly in front of him. Had no choice now, but to face me.

He bit his lip before answering," is there any more 'all night' photoshoots I don't know about?" The curtness of the inquiry catching me off guard, having never heard temper flash in his voice. He was dwelling on something said hours ago. Work related no less. As if he wasn't all too familiar with the demands career puts on you.

"This is about the stupid Zegna thing isn't it?" I spat, "what exactly do you think happened?"

"You tell me," he hissed,"must have been all over 'Matt' to get fucking glitter in your hair."

Eyes wide at the accusation, how dare he,"sure in front of my whole company, hundreds of people we went at it, hammer and thongs. God sake Ed have you any idea how ridiculous that is?"

Stepping closer, his chin jutting defensively," what do you expect me to think. 'Give him my number, stop by the office'," he mimicked," What? Are you checking out your options?"

"You know what, I don't throw it in your face when girls are all over you, slobbering like rabid dogs in heat, how dare you pull me over nothing," I replied, breathless from getting out everything that was pissing me off in one exhale. Anger dancing across his usually clear eyes.

"Tell me you didn't touch him," he demanded, knowing full well I couldn't do that. Aware from my many complaints and foibles about work that it usually fell to me to paint, tan, oil up the models, along with a couple of other assistants. It was grunt work. The more menial tasks passed down to mere minions.

"You know I did," narrowing my eyes to meet his unwavering ones. Thrown off kilter as his hands clasped my arms firmly, not sure to his intent,"Ed? Let go."

"How?" he breathed pulling my palms to his chest, noting my confusion," show me how you touched him." Feeling his heart beating wildly against my fingertips. Lips still pursed in temper.

I shook my head in disbelief," no, don't be so childish..."

"The girls who 'throw themselves at me' as you put it, don't get this," he grunted, bringing his lips coarsely to mine. Holding my face tightly in his hands to prevent any retreat, as he delved his tongue harshly into my mouth. Breathing husky, nose crushing against mine. Stubble raking against my lips in a shaky way. Igniting a flame in my chest, despite the anger that raced though my brain. Air raging past our noses as we tried to catch even half a lungful. He pulled himself from me brashly, forehead resting on mine as he goaded," touch me, like you did him."

I was labouring to breathe," ..Ed don't. Stop asking me."

"Why," he demanded, crushing his body to mine," don't think I deserve the truth? Must've been some task seeing as you got covered too."

"Truth!" I gasped, feeling his hands pulling at the dress, bringing it up swiftly to my hip level. Palm splayed across my thigh," nothing happened."

"Sure," he seethed into my ear, feeling the pressure of him against my legs. Stubble grazing wildly against my skin as his knees forced them apart. My lungs hitching as his hips pressed against mine harshly.  
"Did he touch you?" he accused, raking his mouth haggardly across my collarbone. Rocking his hips against me. Forcing a hand between my splayed thighs, rubbing coarsly on the seams of my underwear.

"Damn it..Ed,' I groaned. He was so annoyed, practically spitting the words at me. I was spiraling with need for him. The feeling of his body against mine always bringing a rush of excitement to every inch of my flesh. Even now, I wrestled with loss of control, as his temper showed.

"Well," he demanded, blue eyes boring into mine. I shook my head helplessly, unable to utter words. The ability to string a sentence together leaving me. I stared at his face. The usually clear colour of his eyes gone dark, dancing with flashes of anger. His hair a tousled mess. Cheeks rosy from the heated exchange are were locked in. Having still not trimmed, the stubble was turning more into a ginger beard.

"He must have," the accusation curt, as he shoved a rough hand around my bum. Nipping into the flesh as he squeezed determined, mouth inches from mine. Gauging my breathy reation, as my palms met his chest hurriedly. An attempt to steady myself. His forcefullness nearly throwing me off balance. Had I not already answered him? Was that not enough.

A zip surged through my ribcage. Hating how much I wanted to him right now. His posessiveness creating a hungry void of need in me.  
The husky scent of his Hugo taking the last of my sences and twisting it. God, I'd always loved that smell on him. The way it layered his flesh like a second skin. Urging me to touch him, inhale every drop of it.  
Whenever he wore it, I was driven insane. Struggling to keep my hands to myself.  
His mouth grazed the corner of mine. Hot air being forced through his teeth. The solidness of arousal pressed along me, giving no doubth to his desire.

"Ed, please," I said shallowly. Brushing fingers across his jaw hazily. Finally getting my voice back. Our bodied were trapped in a tangled mess of heat. Perspiration dotting on skin. I felt my hair sticking uncomfortably to neck.

Shoulders tensing he replied," did he kiss you?"   
Clearly still annoyed, unwilling to let this go. Knocking me off kilter with the bitterness that edged through his continued insistence of infidelity.

"No!" my answer short, shocked,"he didn't." How the hell could he even think that of me?  
I knew he came with baggage. We both did. His skeletons just as bad as mine.  
My body pulsed in confusion. Excited at being pressed so intensely to him, but head knotted with fury and disbelief. Bloody, fucking men. They're all the same. Stupid of me to think otherwise. Under all the nicities, the reactions remained the same.

Me Tarzan, you Jane. Me make fire with wood. Might as well start banging his chest.

I twisted, trying to get him to release me. My anger beginning to mirror his now. I didn't want to say something I'd regret. Brain having to practically shout at my limbs to move. When all they wanted was to melt further. Flaming, body was in need of a cold shower. Shock it out of this unchecked passion.

"Ed," I mumbled. Feeling him shift his hardness against my pelvic bone abrasively. Tangeling fists into his messy hair, breathlessly. Pulling on their copper waves. The sensation a sublime one. He wouldn't let go. I didn't really want him to. Did I?  
Lips kissing along shoulder and collar bone determined, his exhales quick, pushed out with fervor. Pulling the last of my wits together I grabbed his face, forcing him to look at me. I had to set him straight. Stop these fears.

"You know, I would never," I sighed,"could never do that to you. Ed, I ...it just not me." Cursing myself for chickening out of saying what really played on my mind. Banging my head back into the wall angrily. God sake Olivia.

His eyes softened slightly before reaching down to undo his jeans. Finger edging to unzip the dress, in quick succession. Tracing down every bump of my spine with harsh caresses. Shivering as he reached the bottom of my back, the move forcing me into his hips briskly.   
He huffed. Bringing my hands to the shirt, I began undoing the little buttons. Grazing his flesh with every new inch exposed. Jaw tensing as I trailed along the expanse of his chest and torso.

"Olivia," he husked," I don't wanna loose you."

"You're not," I panted, heart pummeling as he freed his length from the constraints of boxers. My body shaking uncontrollably against him. Knotted up with building desire," you could never."

Hearing him exhale heavily close to my ear, I whimpered. The need he was awakening unbearable.   
With a swift move, he brought us to the floor. Twisting, to lay ontop of me. Crushing my lips with his once more. Tongue wrestling with mine as we struggled to undress each other, not wanting to break the connection. My hands curled around his chest, mashing our bodies together as I scratched fingernails down his back.

"Huhhh," he grunted muted, yanking my pants to one side, running a finger along me steadily. Shiver trembling through me with the move. Buckling towards him with intensity as his hips locked, pushing deep into me. His arousal greeting mine. I threw my head back. Moaning at the length, he began thrusting hard. Forceful and insistent. Filling me.  
I wrapped my legs around him heatedly, bringing his penetration further. He heaved brazenly against me, throaty sounds leaving him. Sweat wetting his face as I grabbed him down for an embrace. It was messy and intense, biting his lip as urgency swelled in my core.

"Ed..." I choked, heart fluttering wildly, as I met each of his thrusts with my own. The carpet rubbing against my back rawly, as his mouth met my neck.Forcibly.Sucking with breathy determination. My nails bit into his skin, toes curling with pleasure. 

His rhythm fast, grinding uncontrolled. Lost chasing his release," god, oh fuck."

He panted, bringing a hand down to slip around my bottom. I was about to explode, veins pulsing quickly, shivers working through my legs. The pool of my core welling up tightly between my legs. Ed concentrated his motions, buckling deeper with each one, puffing heatedly on my shoulder. His knees were starting to tremble, groaning harshly as I constricted around him. I fell apart, dots dancing on my eyes as the abyss consumed me. Hips trembling as heady waves sucked him to me. 

Ed cracked. Tensing and moulding inside me. Hissing as his body merged with mine. Shuddering and trembling with release. Pushing hips into mine headily. Allowing the matrix to swallow us whole. He fell onto me with a breathless sigh. Both of us still shivering in pleasure. Smelling a mix of our bodys sweat musking together, I exhaled. His aftershave was tinged with the sweetness of the perfume I'd sprayed earlier. Lying there just staring at the ceiling, hearing our breathing return to normal. His fingers had began to work small spirals on my skin. Goosebumps becoming visible as the chill worked onto our dampened flesh. Rising hesitantly to his feet, he put out a hand to help me up.   
As soon as I stood, I could feel the telltale tingle of carpet burn on my back. Its pain a dull one.

"Sorry babe," he mumbled, spotting the reddened marks through the mirror. Turning me around to kiss them gently, lips brushing the flesh softly.

"Its fine," I sighed, enjoying the feel as his stubble rubbed against my spine.

He reached his arms around my waist," are we ok?" He whispered nibbling my earlobe.

I nodded, pulling him closer," yea. We are."

Not sure if anything but our desire had been worked out.

Right now, I was too tired to talk. Not wanting to argue. We would have to discuss things tomorrow. Properly talk. Work through these insecurities. But for now, locked in his arms, I guess we were alright.

**Author's Note:**

> I have zero idea if this idea was any good. Just came to me in drabs.
> 
> Thought: 
> 
> Nice guy+ smut × angst= hell I don't know!!  
> ( sure had fun imagining it tho!)  
>   
>   
> © All Rights Reserved only on the characters/storylines of Olivia, Lisa and any/all subsequent 'created' characters. I do not know or am in any way affiliated to any of the real people used in this piece. I do not wish to bring discomfort or duress to them or their family/friends, by the way in which they have been portrayed. The writing does not reflect them or their personality. This story is purely fiction & should be treated as such.


End file.
